vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Ablation
General Ablation is a type of defense that functions similar to Shields, introduced with the Umbra faction, and occupies the same health bar slot. Ablation is provided by Ablative Armor, giving the benefactor a dynamic health pool (represented by Ablative Health) that regenerates whenever enough damage is dealt to enemies, even after complete depletion. There are several stats related to Ablation: *'Ablative Recovery' is the amount of Ablative Health restored whenever the threshold of Damage Dealt is met. Dealing damage of certain Damage Types may grant extra Ablative Recovery, subject to the same threshold. *'Devour Recovery' is the percentage of maximum Ablative Health restored when an enemy is destroyed within weapon range. About the Ablative Recovery Ratio This is the most important statistic of Ablation: it measures how much Ablative Health you recover per point of damage dealt to enemy health. Ablative Recovery Ratio is equal to Ablative Recovery divided by Damage Threshold. The higher the value, this more effective you can regenerate Ablative Armor. In general, if the enemy has lost their defenses (i.e. you can deal 100% of your damage to the enemy's health), your Ablative Recovery Ratio will be high enough to outheal whatever damage the enemy is inflicting onto your ship. Details Ablative Recovery Only damage to health (not shields, ablative armor nor screens) is counted towards the threshold. Do note that this takes damage resistance into account, so enemies with high resistances may diminish the effect of Ablative Recovery. In addition, the enemy must be either a ship or module (excluding Altairian Pylon Emitters, as well as squadrons). Damage dealt by other ships does not count towards a particular ship's Ablative Recovery. Damage dealt is accumulative: even if each individual shot does not meet the threshold, recovery will still activate when the total damage reaches the threshold. This also applies to damage in excess of the threshold. If damage dealt is multiple times the threshold, recovery is also multiplied by the same amount. More specifically, the game checks for accumulated damage dealt against the damage threshold every tick. If accumulated damage is greater than the threshold, it will be reduced to mod(accumulated_damage, threshold), with the recovery amount being base_recovery * floor(accumulated_damage / threshold). Separate counters exist for Ablative Recovery concerning specific damage types, which only accumulate when damage of that type is dealt. Both the recovery amount and damage threshold are stacked additively on a per-item basis. For example, 2x Ablative Tungsten Armor I + 3x Thonian Armor II gives (75 + 75 + 30 + 30) Recovery per (25 + 25) Damage Dealt = 210 Recovery per 50 Damage Dealt, and an additional (15 + 15) Recovery per (25 + 25) Blight Damage = 30 Recovery per 50 Blight Damage Dealt. Devour Recovery Devour Recovery activates whenever an enemy ship or module (not squadron) is destroyed within maximum range (regardless of firing arc and minimum range). The enemy need not be destroyed by that particular ship; in fact, all friendly ships with the destroyed enemy in range will have their Devour Recovery activated. The amount of Devour Recovery gained stacks additively on a per-item basis, meaning that 3x Ablative Tungsten Armor and 1x Magnetic Collar III grants 5% + 5% + 5% + 10% = 25% Devour Recovery on a ship, i.e. 25% of the ship's Ablative Armor will be restored on activation. ---- Category:Tutorials